Garfield and Friends Extended: Just Deal With It
by yoonsupmo
Summary: Garfield and Jon tries to rid a salesman, Orson is in another Double 0 Orson story, a new blondie moves in, which, confesses she wears a skirt every day, and the kids find out why, and Garfield tries to eat and try not to grow really big at the same time.


p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongGarfield: We're! (we're) Ready! (ready) To! (to) Party!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongU.S. Acres gang/School Kids: We're ready, to party, we're ready!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongGarfield: I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongBrandon (School Kids): You just said that!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongU.S. Acres gang/School Kids: Come on in, come to the place where fun never ends! (Let's go!) Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongU.S. Acres gang/School Kids: Dancing! /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongGarfield: Fiesta!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strong U.S. Acres gang/School Kids: Romancing! /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongGarfield: Siesta! /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongU.S. Acres gang/School Kids: Samba! /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongGarfield: La bamba! /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongEveryone: Ay caramba!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongGarfield: Disguises!(disguises) Surprises! (surprises) And pies of (we're scared!) ALL SIZES! (Wooooo! (Gary: ARIBA!)/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongU.S. Acres gang: Come on in, come to the place where fun never ends! (You bet!) Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends! (Ayy ayy!) Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends! (Ayy ayy!) Garfield and Friends!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongGarfield: Anyone know where my lasagna is? Wait, I ate it myself. *show starts*br /br /EPISODES:br /Garfield 1: In Reference to Salesman/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongU.S. Acres: Moneyfinger/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strongSchool Kids: The New Blonde Girl/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px;"strong style="color: black; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 26px;"Garfield 2: Eat and Do Not Destroy /span/span/strong/p


End file.
